


【带卡ABO】窘迫而自如的命运巷口

by Wings0504



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504
Summary: 原著线OA文，大土ntr仔土，注意避雷。包含搞小朋友。开车稀烂。cp是带卡如果看不下去马上退出
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	【带卡ABO】窘迫而自如的命运巷口

年幼时的宇智波带土期待自己能成为强大又可靠的alpha。女孩子很少变成alpha……琳最好是可爱的omega，不过那也没什么，琳已经足够可爱，即使是beta也没什么妨害，他也会一如既往的喜欢琳，最后会结婚的那种喜欢。并且卡卡西已经是alpha了，宇智波家的男人也一定得是alpha！他坚定的认定，突然变得冷淡的卡卡西是顶天立地的男人，难道带土有不是的选择吗？  
他慢慢留意起卡卡西，带土的文化课成绩只能算是在及格边缘游荡，即使如此他也知道alpha会被发情的omega引诱着发情，能亲眼看到卡卡西丢脸的好事带土怎么可能错过呢！休息时卡卡西会主动跟omega接触吗？观察几天的答案是完全无迹可循，难道他不是正常人吗？带土不禁疑惑起来，真不愧是卡卡西，连omega都不需要，那卡卡西的那个不会肿吗？带土没有分化但也是男性，他第一次正视奇怪抬头的性器时不知所措的随便交了出去。听说alpha必须和omega在一起发情才能恢复，那卡卡西也太强了。带土为自己的逻辑折服，可是最后的推论不怎么满意，他怎么会觉得卡卡西厉害呢，等带土大人分化以后一定比卡卡西强！  
某一天傍晚带土只是无意，真的是无意，路过不常来访的街道，听到小巷里奇怪的动静时他只当是猫抓墙的声音。  
“啊……额嗯……嘶——”  
带土脸红了，他清清楚楚的听见不算旖旎的压抑人声，早知道不来这里了！快点走吧，假装什么都不知道，谁能想到有人光天化日的干这种事嘛——  
“卡卡西，”另一个人的沙哑声音，“你知道…谁在外面听你墙角……？”  
声音和喘息瞬间压抑着低不可闻。  
卡……卡西？是带土认识的卡卡西吗？带土轻轻慢慢停到巷口墙后面，他没意识到这对话——或许不叫对话——到底意味着什么。带土下意识觉得那个人是alpha，他的知识只能支撑他联想到这一点。卡卡西在搞什么？alpha和alpha做爱？卡卡西是alpha……吧？卡卡西就算是做爱也没必要和中年alpha吧——带土觉得什么都沉甸甸的了，即使几分钟里脚都没挪窝。  
那男人走了，带着宇智波的标志高领和对躲藏起来的小鬼蔑视又嘲讽的眼神，当然震惊又难堪的黑发少年注意不到后者罢了。带土呆呆的像是被地面粘住了，他想不明白这到底是怎么回事。过不了多久卡卡西没有半点异样缓缓走出来时正撞上带土，卡卡西罕见的稍微有些不安和踌躇，只是纠结那么一瞬之后他还是普通的和带土打招呼。带土根本没有表情管理的意识和本领，震惊的细微表情出卖了他，但是那又有什么应该责怪的呢？毕竟带土既不是omega又不是alpha，不管男人女人，应该和其他第二性在一起，这教条刻进他的小小脑瓜，迷蒙魅惑的信息素他尚未拥有或者感受，可他觉得卡卡西不应该那样，那样……卡卡西不是冷淡的人吗？优秀的不近人情的卡卡西至少不该在小巷里和成年alpha做爱。带土控制不住联想卡卡西白皙瘦削的身体，他觉得不舒服和恶心，卡卡西甚至从不在队里表现亲切的样子，却能和带土不认识的成年人做那种事！  
卡卡西也走远了，带土觉得非常委屈又难受，他觉得满腹心事但是没有地方有什么突破口，他作为队友管这种事是太多管闲事了，私人生活没人会有资格指指点点，可他又觉得替琳都打抱不平，琳那么喜欢卡卡西！卡卡西在干嘛呢？卡卡西辜负了他们！对，卡卡西让他和琳失望了！他才不愿意假想卡卡西本就不在乎水门班，可他又找不出原因让卡卡西不那么做。  
带土噘着嘴回了家，躺在床上时翻来覆去。卡卡西！太过分了！带土淌出眼泪，卡卡西作为alpha一点都不酷！他希望白天那些都没发生，可是他都听到了，也看到卡卡西平常不过的眼神。那个男人是宇智波，可是族里带土根本没见过那样穿着的，木叶从来也没见到过那样的宇智波，卡卡西自愿和宇智波的某个alpha搞吗？他想不通！平常的卡卡西连情感倾向都没有，带土翻来覆去，感觉被朋友欺骗似的，可小孩就是小孩，他哭了一阵就安静下来睡着了。  
后来一段时间里卡卡西和带土都没异样的相处着，至少水门和琳什么都觉查不到。夕阳里三人小队的背影越拉越长，琳和二人说笑，带土好像几乎忘了——或者说麻痹自己？街角琳和他们道别，暖橙色的木叶村里两个男孩子慢慢的挪动着脚步，带土忍受不了那种窒息又尴尬的沉默，平时他总是喋喋不休的那一个，可今天他不知道怎么开口，那天他堵了卡卡西正着，听了墙角，这都是确有其事的，可他也不是故意，奇怪的不是卡卡西吗？但是话又说回来……区区队友难道管的到人家裤裆里的事吗？正想着，卡卡西开口：“带土，”冷静的声音，“我有点事…不能同路。”  
“……？”  
“抱歉，再见。”  
欺人太甚！带土觉得蒙受了天大的屈辱，无名的怒火驱动他一把抓住卡卡西的胳膊，场面瞬间往莫名其妙的尴尬氛围靠拢，他根本没理由拉住同伴，无论如何卡卡西既没有承认什么也没有必要向带土解释缘由。卡卡西露出一点惊愕又迅速收回去，恢复了普通的冷淡：“我有急事，带土。”带土简直像被判了死刑，卡卡西既不想和他说什么宇智波成年alpha，也不想提巷子里的事，隐秘的秘密被卡卡西轻易化解又忽略，该说不愧是卡卡西吗？困扰带土几天的难题卡卡西能坐怀不乱的回应，冷淡疏离的态度和那一天让人脸红心跳的喘息都不像同一个人。带土松开手，那一瞬间局促起来，他多余的担心确实毫无理由，卡卡西是根本不在乎的样子，卡卡西在和那个宇智波交往为前提的话就是另一回事了，带土不喜欢甚至厌恶这个假设。宇智波带土深信不疑他的酸涩都是因为他的好兄弟卡卡西处于危难之中却不自知，卡卡西应该找到一个可爱的和他相爱的omega或者beta，至少是同龄女孩，一切都出于带土对朋友的真心，即使琳喜欢卡卡西。即使不愿意承认，卡卡西也很优秀，虽然性格一言难尽，可是可爱的omega一定喜欢卡卡西，带土就是有这样的直觉。可那正常的想法也有点让带土酸涩，他也不知道这都是什么感觉，可是卡卡西……  
从此以后好久，久到带土暗暗找寻宇智波族里拥有紫色族衣的人无果直到放弃，卡卡西也再没有奇怪的举动，久到他们踏上神无毗桥，宇智波带土躺在石头底下，血泪抹满他的脸，他第一次感到生命流失的疼，真切感受到死，他还是流出泪，想当火影，想活着。  
卡卡西……会带着他的眼睛活着，看一切光明和美好……  
如果问宇智波带土，你直到如今的一生遗憾吗？二十六岁的宇智波带土大概率什么也不会说。作为人失去完整的脸，失去圆润的嗓子，前半生的夙愿以变成残缺的omega，失去标记别人的资格而收场，失去托付之人，失去活着的证明，与火影之道背道而驰。他的遗憾都会圆满，在美丽可爱的月读世界。  
宇智波带土的腺体残破又不敏感，在得知自己的第二性别时他拿苦无刺破后颈皮肤，不声不响挖出半个腺体，血淋淋扔在地上。发情期又短又浅，宇智波标志性的上挑眼尾却看不出omega的诱惑，他像硬砂，杀人不眨眼，沾上就要条活口的疯男人。晓里这样的人不算少，除了alpha就是omega，八百年不集合，个个像出鞘的剑，隐隐的信息素挑动不起任何人，除了敌意什么也读不出来，宇智波带土不在意自己的信息素，发情期都没人感知出来，如果可以选择，他其实更偏好当个beta。  
即使宇智波带土这样细微的信息素，也会有alpha向他示意，不出所料，对宇智波带土来说人命不是人命，尤其是不长眼的畜生。  
宇智波带土在面具底下想，可能在alpha幻想里面具男阿飞每天晚上都一边被操一边学婊子浪叫。无所谓，无聊。  
宇智波带土某天忽然回想起幼时遥远遮掩的回忆，旗木卡卡西十几岁出头的腿勾住一个宇智波的腰，在光天化日的巷子里做爱，或许还会深吻，卡卡西像omega一样暧昧不清呻吟。宇智波带土勾嘴角玩味地笑了，无论那个宇智波是谁，他都已经是宇智波鼬那一晚的刀下亡魂，或是惨死在自己某一击，而这个废物宇智波许是连写轮眼都没有，引以为傲的眼睛被挂在墙上的资格都没有。无论那个宇智波是谁。  
宇智波带土虽然失去了几乎全部的信息素，可还是会有服从生理本能的发情，他从不觉得羞于启齿，或许十二岁的宇智波带土还会有什么底线的羞耻，但是他不需要羞耻心，也深感人类肾上腺素飙升产生的脸颊充血而表现出绯红实在无聊。发情是麻烦的，但是并不冗长，宇智波带土躲进神威里，大口呼吸，胸口起伏间飘散着稀薄浅淡的信息素。他的灵魂又疯又轻，他知道卡卡西必定拥有浓厚又黏腻的信息素。他总在奇怪的节点和时间与卡卡西对比，他不在乎输赢，只是死在神无毗桥的宇智波带土在不安的拉扯有关卡卡西的线索，即使期待“啪”的一声断裂也绝无可能，宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西水乳交融，什么都无法分开生长在一起的两副灵魂，同时却是神圣且堕落的方枘圆凿。  
宇智波带土不在乎他的第二性别，那大部分归咎于他对自我认知的不在乎，疯狂又不自知的人会颠倒一切普世价值，如果alpha可以接纳alpha，那他何尝不能接受omega的侵略呢？  
秋风瑟瑟的晴空万里天气里，卡卡西总是着花去琳和带土墓前。疏冷的气温和卡卡西总是有些相配，不，即使是吱呀呀蝉鸣也和卡卡西相容。几乎不知不觉融进青空，卡卡西放空心情终于能够微笑出来。  
同期的聚会上被不知哪个发情omega影响，卡卡西早早回家，omega的信息素对alpha是强烈的催情药，只是不知道在那样的场合突发情况，那位omega有没有被好好的照顾呢……  
勉强冲洗后把自己扔到床上，卡卡西只觉得燥热，性冲动不陌生，这年纪没有omega的alpha虽不在少数，只是被偶尔勾起的性欲也很难轻易排解，卡卡西唯一记得性经历中就是少年时代里那个自称带土的男人。想到带土，卡卡西觉得不舒服，他回忆里的宇智波带土活泼又有点可靠，情热里回忆起如今已经毫无交集的故去旧友，这不是第一次卡卡西无所适从。曾经那个自称成年带土的男人在他的耳边轻轻的摄取他的心魂：“我爱你——卡卡西”亲切又明显性暗示的肢体接触里卡卡西鬼使神差相信那就是宇智波带土。  
他们就那么一回，还是让真的带土撞见而结束，卡卡西听见响动和男人的话语时白皙的脸和耳朵红了一大片，连带着裸露的身体也红起来，他几乎想哭出来，他知道带土就在外面，卡卡西压住呼吸和呻吟，他有点发抖，男人怎么可能不知道呢，他怀里的小卡卡西窘迫又害怕，抖的像筛子，就因为巷口的“自己”在听着卡卡西和他做爱，小alpha的后穴又紧又热，不怎么成熟的信息素也没办法自己压制，即使男人是omega卡卡西也不占上风。  
最后走出去时卡卡西咬着牙什么表情都没表现出来，他的腰又酸又疼，还带着发情的信息素，就这样“普通的”和带土打招呼离开。即使带土没有分化，感受不到信息素，看表情确实是什么也听到了。  
卡卡西凭什么觉得男人就是带土呢？好像没什么答案，凭一句爱？凭他少年时夜晚隐秘说不出口的幻想？凭奇怪的欲望？凭带土的脸——长大的带土？带土死了，死的彻底，再也没有长大的带土了。  
这都是荒谬绝伦的笑话，卡卡西似乎是被骗了，被穿着宇智波族衣的男人骗了！不多的人生温热都在嘲弄着稻草人的人生。  
此时的卡卡西顾不上流眼泪，他早就流够了。在被发情的夜晚里被人制住，再没有更急迫的事，房间里充斥着自己的信息素，而对方没有任何气息，如果不是beta，就是过度抑制的alpha或omega。alpha不会因为发情丧失体力，可是这次被完全按住的情况不同寻常。  
身上的人开口：“大名鼎鼎的写轮眼卡卡西，发情也不用omega抚慰吗——”  
那根本不是问句，对面根本不打算问出什么，只是自顾自做想做的，木遁控住卡卡西后一切都很简单。  
卡卡西的信息素对身上那个家伙没有影响，基本断定是beta，可是beta会因为这样的事袭击alpha吗？下一秒卡卡西打破了这想法。单纯的进出，前戏完全没有。卡卡西试图反抗，木遁强力又坚固，反抗只是徒增烦恼，口腔里也是木头，缓慢又难熬的抽插。  
潦草又漫长，这性爱几乎是受刑，少年时的体验虽然窘迫，但自愿的情况下还算是舒服。卡卡西只当今晚被袭击，他皱着眉咬牙挺着。  
藏在面具下的宇智波带土恨恨地盯着卡卡西胳膊上暗部的标志，木叶把卡卡西打上烙印，骨髓里也签上署名，如果是十二岁的卡卡西断然不是这样的吧，不对，那一天不也是一样的？英雄应该如此吗？  
在肉体上作为alpha卡卡西卓越又有魅力，宇智波带土即使冷淡也能敏锐的感受到其他omega的信息素，卡卡西的信息素却引诱他发情，带土有点恼火，即使他逞一时口舌之快断定卡卡西没有伴侣，他也什么都不了解，卡卡西或许正念念不忘其他可爱又情投意合的omega。那又迫使宇智波带土正视十年前窘迫可笑的自己，无论何时卡卡西几乎从不正眼看着他，凭什么宇智波带土必须什么都得不到——纠结这种事还不如享受快感！真的卡卡西就在近在眼前的月读里。  
卡卡西在草率又堪称暴力的“做爱”里被疼痛卷袭，无论如何他必须知道这实力强劲的攻击者是谁，出于维护村子和村民的安全。这种疼痛他虽不能说应付自如，但是也不比蚀骨的疼。他的大脑飞速运转起来，对方大概率是没有信息素的beta，出于何种理由袭击一名木叶上忍待考量，使用木遁也值得注意，使用面具或许是需要隐藏身份，破碎的信息不能提供帮助，只是总比坐以待毙好的多。即使是现在，只要卡卡西想，他还是可以不受任何影响，就好像带土活着的时候，“这是任务。”  
带土明显看出卡卡西克制着保持清醒，不错的忍者意识嘛，即使缩闭的萎缩生殖腔被侵犯也能流汗咬着牙清醒，只是男omega的阴茎用来做爱又不那么敏感，还有的受。卡卡西的信息素就如带土推测，确实浓厚黏腻，带土根本不想压制alpha的信息素，他根本就不需要用信息素标明什么。卡卡西从开始连一声都没出，仿佛要证明什么似的，那态度也在无声激怒着宇智波带土，他的耳边又充满了卡卡西十二岁的稚嫩呻吟，带土的心迫切的安抚他自己平静下来，月读几乎是他的命，他的唯一的希望！  
沉默的开始又沉默的结束，宇智波带土带着阿飞的身份消失在黑夜里。至于为了卡卡西送命的带土，谁也不知道他把自己埋进自己的心脏，像一朵枯萎的新鲜花朵。

**Author's Note:**

> 搞小时候卡的就是长大的带土，就当他是穿越过去的吧……


End file.
